


The puppet's master

by MARYXULA



Series: The harlequin and his favourite doll [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Con el tiempo se convirtió en un habito. En la seguridad de sus aposentos, lo que en un principio prometieron ser meras palabras se tornó rápidamente en besos y caricias, muestras de un opresor deseo a medida que se incrementó igual que el fuego dentro de su ser...





	The puppet's master

**Author's Note:**

> Debido a que los tags ya he dado las advertencias que considero más apropiadas he optado por no poner una advertencia más global al sentir que las predeterminadas no encajan cien por cien n_nU   
> Esta historia es la única que escribí a fin de complementarla con la anterior en la serie (My baby doll) pues sentía que quería probar a escribir algún suceso anterior desde el punto de vista opuesto pero ya está n_nU   
> De nuevo, si la exploración de esta temática no es de vuestro agrado, recomiendo lean otra cosa n_nU

_But he'll never be waiting, he'll never be waiting, he'll never be waiting, he'll never be waiting now  
And he'll never be waiting, he'll never be waiting, he'll never be waiting, he'll never be waiting around _

****

Él siempre remarcaba el dominio ejercido sobre ella aludiendo al deber encomendado por el Imperio, un privilegio otorgado sólo a él, el bien reconocido entre la nobleza y la milicia como Mago de la Corte, precisamente por ser poseedor del mismo don que ella. Más un arrebato del proveniente de sus congéneres que una gracia natural. Lo que le concedía la libertad de tratarla como él considerase, sólo habiendo alarma de no cumplirse lo impuesto como el as bajo la manga del Imperio en campañas militares.

Pero ¿había sido siempre así?

Divagar en un primer encuentro sucedido tanto tiempo atrás se había convertido en una perdida de tiempo cuando se hacía más difícil visualizar un rostro con rasgos volviéndose difusos a cada año trascurrido persistiendo meramente aquello que ni la pintura ni los adornos en su cabello manteniendo sus plumas altas podían alterar.

Resultaba menos arduo en cambio retener esa imagen carnavalesca y hasta frívola tanto cerrando los ojos, los colores iguales a manchas formaban superponiéndose unos sobre otros su rostro como en un cuadro de fondo originariamente negro. Luego disminuyendo para dar paso a la agregación de su torso siempre protegido por el rojo manto y las telas por debajo de éste de menor longitud ocultando el resto de su atuendo o sus manos blancas y frías sobre su piel… Su mente recreaba demasiado fielmente tanto al mago como aquellas acciones que a Terra habían inquietado en su principio, cada vez que regresaba a su lugar, una celda especialmente pensada para ella…

O ¿Siempre había sido una muñeca de trapo que romper?

****XXX** **

Finalizada la practica de cada hechizo hasta poseer un control total él mismo tenía el placer de conducirla hasta su alojamiento para aparentemente comentar en un ambiente más confortable para ambos "inofensivas observaciones" que garantizarían una mejora pero lo que ocurría se alejaba de la justificación oficial.

Ella tan acostumbrada a ser dirigida sin ni siquiera poder emitir una misera replica avanzaba a su lado evitando mirar al extraño hombre directamente a la cara cuya pintura cubría una piel semejante a la suya pero a causa de su blanca densidad era costosa de distinguir igual que el espacio blanco de un lienzo sobre el que dibujar finas figuras rojas por encima de sus ojos perturbadoramente claros o el rojizo pigmento aplicado al rededor de ellos formando una especie de media estrella con un punto en cada punta. Igual de intenso que el que coloreaba sus labios sólo deformando la espeluznante sonrisa trazada impregnándose contra su piel aun cuando sentía sus alargados dedos enredarse juguetones entre sus ondas doradas, aquellas que escapan del grupo que un cordel rojo con algunas bolas rubí mantenían apartadas de su rostro como si el apoyo sobre su hombro izquierdo no fuese suficiente para tensar su cuerpo. El manto de vibrante rojez más alguna que otra fina tela de menor tamaño bajo éste que solía ocultar su brazo sirviendo de único abrigo para una parte expuesta de su espalda hasta el descenso de dicho brazo a fin de colocar su mano sobre su cintura, tratándose de otro capricho del mago a realizar a cada cercano paso de la solida puerta metálica por abrir dejando atrás un pasillo que se hacía inacabable.

Ya en el interior con un simple gesto de la mano desocupada al doblar ese brazo una pequeña llama aparecía de la nada posándose sobre cada pabilo por consumir encima de los palos de cera sobre cada candelabro alumbrando el lugar además de llenándolo de un fuerte olor que al llegar a las fosas nasales de la chica provocaban un contenido quejido a la vez que arrugaba la nariz causando gracia al causante. Las carcajadas que brotaban de su boca llenaban el amplio espacio, grotescamente agudas y prolongadas hasta que se desvanecían pues su labios se cerraban para ser presionados contra una de sus cálidas mejillas. Siendo así que incrementaba lentamente su osadía junto a su reservado deseo, era uno de lo que prometía ser una incesante sesión de incontables, alcanzada la profundidad de sus dominios.

****XXX** **

Sentada se apartaba rápidamente notando que él hacía lo mismo extremadamente cerca justo cuando el verde sofá poseía longitud suficiente para albergar a ambos con espacio sobrante con poca suerte, causando que el mago sólo tuviese que estirar su torso hacía su dirección imponiendo su cuerpo al limitar nuevamente la distancia entre ellos. La mano cuyos dedos habían rodeado su cintura al posicionar el brazo que le correspondía alrededor de su cuello quedaba incómodamente próxima a su rostro, reposando sobre el respaldo bajo los pañuelos de diversos colores, predominando los naranjas y amarillos. Otra vez algunos de sus dedos se introducían y descendían entre sus gruesos rizos. El manto que solía envolver su cuerpo casi por completo había sido retirado quedando a unos pasos.

-Terra… Mi Terra… -Empezó a ronronear, rojos labios rozando el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

Terra desvió los ojos a la izquierda mientras su cabeza también se giraba un poco a esa dirección en otro vano intento de evitar la cercanía del hombre. Su aliento igual de penetrante que el olor de la cera siendo derretida e ignoró la risa contra su cuello, por debajo de su oreja. La mano que jugueteaba con sus mechones rubios abandonando su suavidad cambió de objetivo descendiendo al mismo tiempo que los labios que a cada beso dejaban parte de su color despertando un estremecimiento al igual que la mayor de las plumas que rozaba su mejilla, cerrando los ojos, comenzó a respirar fuerte por la nariz sintiendo el efecto por la espalda, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada latido y un rubor que poco a poco se vislumbraba al ir ganando color sus claras mejillas en cuanto los dedos de Kefka llegaron hasta el lugar que el tirante izquierdo estaba de su supuesto uniforme en mitad de su clavícula.

-Siempre tan bonita… Como una muñeca… -Los ojos de Terra se abrieron, ese tipo de piropos sólo salían de su boca. Nadie, ninguno de los otros soldados se deshacía en elogios, la mayoría del tiempo optaban por ni siquiera hablarle más allá de lo obligatorio. Aquello hacía que le diesen ganas de llorar apretando los labios consciente de como el grueso tirante era movido hasta caer sobre su hombro. -Mi preciosa muñequita… -Su respiración insoportable, traspasando más de ese aliento sofocante.

Suspiró consiguiendo destensar algo de toda la tensión acumulada cuando el chalado prácticamente se tiró al suelo alfombrado quedando de rodillas, sus apretados labios se separaron emitiendo casi un provocar ruido. Sentir sus manos alejarse por breve que fuese también era calmante. El fuego que podía surgir de sus manos cerradas acumulándose el poder solía ser potente y Terra no dudaría en aprovechar su manifestación para usarlo contra Kefka, enfureciéndole tanto como excitándole. En efecto, el mago la rodeó con sus brazos al instante siguiente, su reacción más inmediata fue la de echarse hacía atrás pero sus manos la retenían colocadas en su espalda una por encima de la otra, empujándola la atrajo hasta él.

-Vamos, vamos, sólo quiero jugar un poco con mi muñeca favorita. -Replicó arrugando la frente y haciendo una especie de puchero antes de posicionar sus manos a los lados, pocos centímetros por debajo de sus senos de modo que pudiese usar sus dedos pulgares sobre éstos. El izquierdo medio descubierto. -Porque es lo que eres… -

Su rostro se frotaba contra el espacio entre sus pequeños pechos mientras canturreaba:

-Lo eres, lo eres, lo eres… -Soltando otra risilla de las suyas, esa vez menguada por el mínimo espacio.

Con picardía, las yema de su pulgar izquierdo bordeaban la rosada circunferencia alrededor de su pezón en el tiempo que sus labios besaban la agradable piel, apartando a su vez la tela verde que quedó por debajo siendo su pecho alzado agregando sus otros dedos. Por encima, los brazos descubiertos de ella flexionados como si se preparase para formular un hechizo y sus manos habían vuelto a cerrarse convirtiéndose en puños negándose a ceder al estimulo. Su ceño seguía fruncido incluso notando el sabor de la sangre al morder su labio inferior siendo su lengua lo siguiente en usar, el pezón llevaba tiempo erecto tentándolo a chuparlo.

-¡Yy-ahhh! -La joven exclamó, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. sus dedos desenrollándose para ponerse sobre los hombros de Kefka bajo el voluminoso collar bicolor y así apartarlo en un movimiento que duró lo que su alarido, denotando más pasmo que placer.

Por supuesto ocurriendo lo opuesto pues él se pegaba más a ella, negándose a darle ese gusto.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! -Clamó él extasiado por la voz femenina rompiendo el silencio y los sonidos que producían sus labios pegándose y despegándose del cuerpo de su poseedora.

Retirando casi con un tirón el otro tirante el mago se propuso repetir su acción, yendo directamente al otro pecho y succionando el pezón con fuerza. Terra lanzó un medio grito asemejándose a gemido logrando cerrar sus labios, notando nuevamente la sangre chupando con su lengua el de abajo queriendo que menguara. Sus mejillas lucían un intenso sonrojo y de no ser porque seguía más o menos sentada hubiese caído gracias al temblor de sus piernas, apartadas forzosamente con el malicioso mago en medio habiéndola acaparado. Ambas rodillas contra la alfombra, cada una envuelta por una malla de diferente color siendo la de oscuro azul la que mejor marcaba el limite entre sus abullonados pantalones llegando hasta la rodilla y el resto de su pierna. La otra sin embargo poseyendo un estampado con imágenes cosidas con hilos de oro. Aquello no siendo nada en comparación con la parte que quedaba por apreciar, podría decirse que el doble de deseada que sus tetitas, algunos de los coloridos fulares aflojándose a fin de disminuir la sensación de acaloramiento en el hombre, emergente sudor haciendo brillar la piel carente de blancura. Las alhajas en medio tintineando como campanitas.

Demasiado lenta, de que Terra quiso evitarlo su cuerpo se estaba imponiendo al suyo como al principio obligándola a echarse para atrás hasta que su espada dio con el respaldo forrado de gruesa tela bajo los paños, frunció el ceño sintiendo que cada intento por agrandar la distancia era en vano, gesto que causaba que la sonrisa retorcida de él ampliara mirándola a los ojos. Su pierna izquierda apoyada en la suave superficie del mueble mientras la otra permanecía medio doblada, su pie firmemente plantado en el suelo con el tacón del calzado hundido entre las fibras de la larga moqueta. El corazón de Terra moderando su ritmo con cada inspiración. Cerrando los ojos ladeó la cabeza, curvos mechones siguiendo el movimiento tapando gran parte de su rostro. Los dedos derechos de Kefka no tardaron en apartarlos privándole de la contemplación del bello rostro. Los de la mano izquierda moviendo a la zona izquierda la parte del atuendo verde exponiendo gran parte de sus genitales.

Su lengua humedeció sus labios llevándose algo de su color consigo antes de proceder a bordear la zona en torno de los labios mayores socarrón, levantando la cabeza para observa la cara de la rubia, sintiendo sutiles escalofríos, ella dispuesta a aguantar parte por parte, revolviéndose cuando su vil lengua llegaba a los labios menores tan cerrados como los de su boca pero cremosos al impregnarse del jugoso fluido que causaba el incesante restriego contra la sensitiva carne facilitando la abertura. A cada pase, una familiar sensación de hormigueo la envolvía, concentrándose principalmente entre sus piernas. La necesidad de mantener sus piernas cerradas imperiosa, impedida por la mano derecha de él. Acalorada y exasperada, su respiración era irregular, saliendo el aire por la nariz pues aunque abierta, en su boca sólo se apreciaban dos filas de dientes apretados aunque él haría lo imposible por sacar nuevamente su voz. Sólo añadiendo unos dedos que meter en un principio lentamente en el orificio que parecía más grande en la densidad rosada a plena vista mientras su lengua se concentraba en un punto inferior que igual que un capullo de carne rosada esperaba ser abierto.

-¡No! ¡No! -Chillaba azorada meneando la cabeza, sintiendo tal descontrol de su propio cuerpo que se agitaba haciendo que sus caderas se levantasen y descendiesen al ritmo que marcaban sus dedos entrantes.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! -Era contrariada en las pequeñas pausas que se concedía, el punto más ardiente de su cuerpo descubierto.

Su cuerpo albergando una temperatura abrasadora para cualquier persona común, sus manos capaces de invocar llamaradas sin valerse de palabras. De no ser por la propiedad especial de la tela, ésta ya habría sido consumida. No importaba lo mucho que se resistiese, recibiendo tanto e incesante estimulo su cuerpo acabó por rendirse empapando los dedos originadores de su esencia, estallando como un pequeño torrente. Retirándose un poco observó el fruto de su trabajo, Su corazón tan palpitante como la zona estimulada que incluso siendo cubierta de nuevo se marcaba, incitadora.

****XXX** **

Respirando hondo, cerró sus ojos color celeste, el agua helada cayendo intensamente y llevándose consigo la densa pintura que había aguantado a la cercanía de la llama de fuego en un forcejeo con su creadora, no obstante algo de su firmeza contra la tez había perecido, dejando al material pegajoso y débil, pudiendo caer y disolverse en cualquier momento y lugar. Nada que él no odiase más. Inspiró por la nariz y abriendo los ojos, cortó el torrente de agua que caía por encima de su cabeza cerrando el grifo dorado. Su rostro carente de colores poseía el mismo tono caucásico que su pecho descubierto. Sólo su cara y manos eran embellecidas por la pintura aunque una de las dos solía ser tapada por un largo guante gualdo dejado a un lado lo que implicaba un retoque también en ellas, permaneciendo sentado en la bañera, mojados mechones rubios cayendo por sus hombros. Otro de tantas posesiones en el interior de sus aposentos denotando su poder.

Secándose pelo, cara y torso, meditaba acerca de sus propias reacción en las ocasiones que la brujita le confrontaba tomando su propia magia como principal arma de defensa, exaltada por las manos que buscaban levantarla del sofá. Cuando su deseo se oscurecía se tornaba peligroso, su mente se nublaba y dañarla a fin de someterla lo incrementaba tanto como previos actos de pasión. Sus dedos se enrollaban en su cuello emitiendo la fría magia que forzaba el fuego chispear en sus yemas a menguar antes de darse cuenta de la presión que ejercían.

Elaborando de nuevo el moño deshecho habiendo perdido toda forma o estabilidad quitaba importancia a sus reflexiones, colocando sus joyas y cintas de vibrantes colores a juego con los pañuelos que rodeaba a su cuello también se encargaba de enderezar las plumas entre éstos. Una vez el artilugio en el que trabajaba fervientemente fuese acabado, ella se amoldaría a sus deseos sin importar cuán oscuros pudiesen volverse. Extendiendo un nuevo montón del blanco unto sobre su cara, la sonrisa retornaba curvando sus labios descoloridos, por recibir después algo de color proveniente de otro elemento guardado en otro plano recipiente del conjunto que poseía. El azul de sus ojos realzado por las lineas rojas dibujadas por debajo finalizando casi en sus mejillas.

Recobrando las prendas superiores más los pañuelos abandonó el lavabo y envolviéndose con el manto rubí abandonado tiempo atrás, se encaminó a las instalaciones Magitek, gran edificación en que todos los avances científicos tenían lugar, como ocurría tras cada encuentro intimo con Terra, deseoso avanzar en el trabajo con la corona para su muñeca…


End file.
